


Lucio and the Mad Doctor

by WingedGhoul



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also this is an AU that I created based on the new skins, Fluff, I really enjoyed it and wanted to do something with it, Just a lovely story for the Halloween event pretty much, M/M, Well half of them anyway, basically all my stories will be fluff/angst/smut pretty much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingedGhoul/pseuds/WingedGhoul
Summary: Lucio is teleported into the strange land where monsters and mad scientists exist, can he put a stop to the Witch of The Wild's plan and stop Junkenstein and his monster from destroying the village of Adlersbrunn?





	1. New Places, Same Faces

**Author's Note:**

> I made a sort of AU about the Halloween skins/event that's was going on in Overwatch - this is my take on the whole story/AU about Junkenstein and pretty much some of the Halloween skins plus the ones I would have thought would have been cool.

There was something strange lingering in the air this night, Lucio could feel it. It sent a shiver down his spine as he walked to his apartment, only being here for a concert he was supposed to do tomorrow night. The bone-chilling wind gave a soft whistling sound as it blew past his ears, causing goosebumps to form on his flesh from the cold. His usual no-sleeved shirt now seemed a very bad choice for the cold October night. He knew better, but decided it didn’t matter earlier – now it seemed to matter the most.

Nobody seemed to be out-and-about and it was slightly unnerving, even for a happy-go-lucky man like himself. He tried to look at the bright side, but with how the full moon stood still in the sky, it formed shadows: Shadows that looked more like monsters waiting to pounce at any second out of simple things; like a small cat that quickly scurried past him, causing him to let out a startled sound before he heaved a sigh. Just his imagination running wild he would tell himself, despite the feeling like there were eyes watching him from somewhere afar. He turned up the music in his earphones, trying to drown it all out with a slight movement of his head, syncing it with the beat of his music.

The next breeze that brushed against his skin felt… so much different, it was like magic almost. The way it felt, and apparently it had not combed through the trees. It felt as if it was only swirling around him, causing him to stop moving and look around. It was then that everything suddenly went dark and he had the feeling of falling down but nothing was giving him a true indication, nothing was under his feet and he just fell with no wind under him. It was difficult to tell if his eyes were open or not within the pitch dark, he kept them shut either way.

When he opened hem up he was sitting alone in a strange forest, no pain in his body so there was no way he fell. He looked around; tree branches hanging down low like arms that wished to grab him up: The night sky not helping the feeling with the full moon being the only source of light within this new scenery. He wrapped his arms around him for warmth, chilling air nipping at the skin he had exposed.

Something was off about this place. The more he walked, the more he noticed that it had a completely different feel to it. Lucio didn’t quite know what it was, but it all felt off. Maybe he could find a house nearby, hope they would allow him to spend the night until he knew what the Hell was going on. Yet the more he walked the more it seemed like he was going in circles, like the forest was toying with him and making him see things that weren’t there.

That was when he heard something growling behind him, causing him to tense up and turn his head just slightly towards the sound. Whatever was there didn’t how itself, but he could see a glimmer of animalistic eyes in the shadows, a large figure suddenly jumping out of view. If that didn’t send the sense of fear down his spine then there was something very wrong with him. Lucio tried to put it out of his mind, thinking it was simply nothing and it was the shadows tricking him into thinking something was there. What if there was? He really didn’t want to stoop down to such a thought, finding the idea that believing something wasn’t there was far better.

Oh how he was so wrong. It just made him more paranoid as another growl rumbled from the underbrush. Lucio felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck as he turned his head slightly to be met with a large beast.

It was covered in fur with a long bushy tail, dark brown in colour, stood on two legs and practically loomed over his petite frame. He was frozen with fear, looking into eyes that were crazed with the possible want for murder and his flesh. But, as he looked upon the great beast, he noticed something. It was wearing a cowboy hat – much related to McCree’s – along with the red poncho resting upon his shoulders. It let out a roar, bringing Lucio back to reality. He quickly decided to try something, wondering if this was some sort of trick or alternate McCree of sorts. But no beast would wear such an… interesting outfit without having a reason.

He slowly turned and held out his hands to try and calm him down as he bared his teeth and snarled.

“M…McCree? Is… Is that you?” he spoke just above a whisper. He watched as the ears that poked out from under the hat twitched and his head went to the side. He still bore his teeth, snarling but at a quieter tone. “Easy, man. It’s alright…”

And as Lucio went to stretch his hand out to place upon the beast’s muzzle, it roared before pouncing off into the bushes, running away on all fours. Well, it was way better than dying. Even if that wasn’t the McCree he knew, the creature had reacted in some form of way to being called the name and that was a good sign. After all, Lucio could recognize those garments from out of a crowd – considering McCree only wore such interesting attire.

He put it out of his mind quickly, hoping that the creature didn’t come back if it was just some fluke and something else may have scared it away. He wrapped his arms around himself once more, shivering as a cold wind blew by, causing the trees to rustle and make the branches look like they were reaching down to grab at him. His skates almost got caught-up on some roots, causing him to nearly trip but he managed to keep balance.

It wasn’t long before he stumbled upon a small home, the lights were on and it gave Lucio hope. He moved towards the door and gave a gentle knock and waited. When the door opened he was greeted with an extremely familiar face.

“Ana!” Lucio smiled, “boy, am I glad to see you…” he sighed, waiting to be invited in before advancing, but the woman seemed skeptical of the male. Yet she invited him inside either way and he thanked her. When he looked around, he noticed so many interesting things: Different vials filled with this and that. All had labels and some were quite colourful.

“You are not from here, are you?” Ana, or the woman who looked almost exactly like her, spoke up. “I can feel it coming off of you…”

“Huh? Oh! Uhm… I dunno really, I feel like I’m in some weird horror movie. I saw this giant wolf, though it could have been my imagination,” he scratched the back of his neck, “I was walking down the street to my apartment when suddenly a wind stirred up and then I was… here…” he explained, giving a shrug as he looked to see a sniper rifle. It was the same exact one that Ana – or the one he knew - used.

“So I was correct,” she sat down, pouring a cup of tea for him and herself. He sat down in the chair across from her, taking the cup. “I do know a way to get you back to… wherever you come from; sadly my alchemy is not strong enough to put you back there. Even if I tried, my powers have been limited for some time… They do call me Ana; I am an Alchemist, if that was not clear…”

Lucio frowned, hesitantly reaching over to take hold of Ana’s hand, to which she seemed to not mind in the slightest bit, “it’s nice to meet you. The Ana I know is just like you; only she’s not an alchemist, well, not like this… anyway… do you know anyone that can help me? I… really need to get back home, you see… I’m what you’d call a DJ. I have a concert to do.” He grinned, but she didn’t seem too impressed. “Uh… let’ see how else can I put this… I’m a sort of music maker! Only… it’s… It’s hard to explain what I do exactly if you’ve never heard it.”

“No… I believe I understand. No need to explain.” She chuckled, taking a sip on her tea, Lucio did the same. “I may not have the power to get you back home, but we can help you in some way. In the nearby village named Adlersburnn, the lord of the castle could probably put you in a place to stay until we can think of a way to get you back to your original home. The Lord is a personal friend of mine, so it should be no trouble.” Ana shrugged, sipping more of her tea. “But we should not be attempting to go now; it is far too dangerous during the night. Vishkar Vampires are roaming about, so are Werewolves.”

“Wait... what?” Lucio almost spat out his tea upon hearing such a thing. So… in this world there were such things as Vamps and those giant, human-eating wolves? That didn’t sound too friendly.

“I suppose you do not have magic where you come from… nor the creatures that we have here.”

“Nope… just… science, technology… no such thing as magic or whatever else is here!” Lucio was actually hyped as scary as it all sounded. He was a fan of the fantasy that was zombies, vampires and everything in between. It was interesting to figure out it was real – in an alternate universe but still. Ana poured more tea into her cup, offering it to Lucio but he shook his head. He finished off what he had and sighed.

“I will take you to Adlersbrunn in the morning. For now you should rest here. This cabin is protected, monsters cannot enter,” Ana smiled, standing up. “I will show you to your room. Come.”

“Thanks. You’re just as nice as the Ana I know…” something crossed his mind then, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to ask. He decided to ask anyway, wondering what sort of response he would get. “So… the Ana I know has a daughter named Pharah… do you… have a daughter?”

“… Yes... but she is not my daughter anymore… she was possessed by a demon spirit many years ago… she was never the same” Ana frowned, looking down to the ground. Lucio felt bad now, but how was he supposed to know that her daughter had such a curse thrown upon her?

“Sorry for asking… I didn’t mean to upset you…” the DJ apologized. Ana shook her head.

“It is fine, you have your questions. Now, come, you must be tired.” She took his hand and led him to the spare bedroom in the cabin, and as bland as it was it would do for Lucio for now. He would only be staying here for a night, so it didn’t bother him.

“Thank you, Ana. I’ll be looking forward to see what this Lord is like.”

“He is a fair man, a good man, the people love him. You will like him as well, I am sure of it. I knew him before he became the Lord of the castle.” She nodded, “I go to see him every now and then and we have tea together.”

“Heh, sounds nice. Anyway… I’m gonna head to sleep, I’ll see you in the morning.”

\-----------------------

“Oh dear, oh dear…” The Witch murmured, tapping her finger on her lower lip as she stared into the cauldron. So the spell to bring someone from another world worked, only he didn’t appear in the spot she had been hoping to put him. She shook her head and sighed, “No matter, he will be no problem when Jamison’s monster is finished…” She smirked, “Perhaps he will also be one of the first to go as well if everything goes according to plan…”

 **“Or you could just let me deal with the brat…”** A sudden voice growled from the corner. The Witch turned her head to look towards The Reaper, shaking her head.

“Trust me, my servant. When the time comes, he will be the first to go and you may feast upon his soul, much like you may feast upon the souls of everyone else once the plan is gone through. For now, we must wait for Jamison to finish what he is creating. We shall go to him then and make the deal...” She chuckled.

 **“Fine… I will wait, as much as I do not want to.”** The Reaper hissed, his pumpkin carved brows furrowing as he stared upon the Witch.

“It should not be long now; Jamison is almost done with the monster. By then, he will be so desperate to want to prove himself to the Lord he will have to accept our offer… We just need to wait a little longer.”


	2. The Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lord of the Castle meets Lucio, and gives him a certain job.

The night felt so long, he had removed his headset and released his skates from his legs to get a bit more comfortable on the bed as he tried to forget the world around him. The only time he ever slept with his skates on was when he had one rough day and just couldn’t keep his eyes open any more, merely flopping down onto his bed face-first without any care and sleeping that way for the rest of the night. He had to give his legs some breathing time, despite the fact there were coolers built into the leg bits.

The smell of something cooking woke Lucio from his slumber, gentle rays of sunshine penetrating in through the window that was beside the bed. Perhaps it had been a dream, his imagination running wild like it usually did when he fell asleep. But upon glancing around the room he could tell that _that_ was not the case at all. He was still in Ana’s cabin, sleeping on the bed that was so comfy and warm in the room she allowed him to stay in. He didn’t want to get up from the bed, and, luckily, he didn’t have to quite yet. The Alchemist brought in a tray; on it seemed to be what looked like breakfast and a cup of water.

“I figured you may be hungry. It has been so long since I cooked for someone that wasn’t myself,” she chuckled, handing the tray to him before sitting on the edge of the bed. He gladly took it and began munching down as much as he didn’t want to impose… but she seemed so much more than happy to make him something. Who could pass that up?

“Thank you, Ana,” he mumbled, “I’m surprised you didn’t kick me out last night. After all, I’m technically a stranger to you, I guess… being from a different world and all.”

“I knew a Lucio here, too. He was a sweet boy,” Ana sighed. Lucio cocked his head to the side.

“You said you _knew_ him, like past tense…” he couldn’t go on, for the woman had butted in.

“He was killed by a Werewolf some years ago. Sad really. He had a wonderful singing voice, brought a wide smile to the Lord’s face every time he would come and sing at the castle when he stopped by.”

“So he was a music maker, too, then. But from what it sounds like he didn’t make the same kind I did. I don’t have a good voice – don’t really sing.”

“I thought I was being tricked last night when I saw you, like some sort of spell, a ghost from the past or I was going mad. You look so much like him but not at the same time.” She patted his hand before standing up. “When you’re done I’ll take you to Adlersbrunn so you may go see him: The Lord of the castle there, of course.”

“Great! I’m hyped to meet him!” Lucio smiled, drinking the cup of water. He wondered who this Lord guy was from his world. It could be anyone now that he thought about it – but it sounded like it was a definite male, but who? Not Reaper, no way. That guy wasn’t the kind who’d be all merciful. Not Junkrat or Roadhog unless one of them somehow worked their way to take the throne. So who could it be? Maybe Ana could tell him the name. He looked at her before she left the room, “Excuse me, but… what exactly is the Lord’s name, if I may ask?”

She stopped and looked to him before grinning, “Reinhardt. You’ll like him, I promise. And he will like you enough to call him by his name more than likely.”

Reinhardt. Of course it would be him. He should have figured since Ana had said that he was a kind a fair ruler and Reinhardt was _definitely_ one of those guys that were just a big old teddy bear and would want the people he would rule over to be happy and to be fairly judged when it came to it.

“Thank you for telling me, Ana. I just wanted to know who I’d be dealing with since I kind of know the Reinhardt from my world is actually just… a really big guy that’s very friendly and wouldn’t hurt a fly. You and him are basically like grandparents to everyone.” At the last statement Lucio received a small giggle from the woman.

“Grandparents, huh?”  She giggled once again, just shaking her head before leaving the room. Lucio grinned before he finished what he had on his plate, setting the tray aside and drinking the rest of the water. He put on his skates, earpiece and his backpack before he skated out of the room, looking around for Ana, who had her sniper rifle slung around her shoulders with those healing grenades she always carried around back home, a tea cup in hand as she waited for him by the door.

“I’m ready to go,” Lucio chirped, kind of wishing he had Ribbit with him. He was practically defenseless in this world without it, but it would be fine so long as he didn’t have to kill anything. If he could get into a good temporary home with protection, everything would be fine.

“That’s good, I was just finishing my morning tea,” she nodded, setting it down before she opened the door, holding it in wait for Lucio. He nodded to her and skated out, shivering at a sudden cold wind that blew by him. Ana giggled, “You need something a bit warmer than that. It’s been awful cold lately, nobody can figure out why, and it is certainly not winter quite yet. Here,” she removed her rifle before taking off her coat, wrapping it around his shoulders. “This should keep you at least a little warm.”

“…Thank you… I’m fine, but this is really nice of you.”

“Of course. Now, we must move fast, there will be no doubt that there still might be some Werewolves or Vampires still roaming about at this hour, as early as it may be the Werewolves do not change back until the sun is fully out of hiding, and the Vampires stay out longer... shade is their friend.”

“Well, okay then. Guess I don’t want to end up dog chow like the other me,” he attempted to joke and make light-heart of the situation, scratching the back of his head in a nervous manner as he gave a soft chuckle. Ana just giggled and walked beside him, keeping her lone eye on watch.

“So how far is this Adlersbrunn?”

“Not too far, we’ll be there before noon.”

“Before noon? That’s a while…”

“Only about four hours. Think you can make it that long, music maker?” there seemed to be teasing in Ana’s voice, and all Lucio could do was shake his head and smile at her.

“Definitely. With these skates, I can go on for days.” He placed his hands on his hips and gave a confident grin as he glided along.

“Good, hope you do not trip. Tripping can be bad if you are running from something in this world.”

The two shared details about both their worlds; Lucio learning about everything this place had to offer while Ana was learning how much calmer and easier it seemed to be living in his world and how the technology was far advanced. The hours passed so quickly and the sun was higher in the sky as the walk was nearing an end as the village came into sight; a large castle standing in the far back upon the top of the hill the village was set-up on, watching over the village. Lucio took in the sight of the village, the different outfits and how everyone carried themselves: He stood out like a sore thumb. Ana bumped him with her elbow and Lucio followed after her as they began going up the path to the castle.

It was ridiculous that the air was still bitter cold despite the fact the sun was nearing its peak point in the sky, but clouds were rolling over it so it seemed it wouldn’t even matter anymore. This place was so dark, how could people even stand it?

The guards at the gate allowed them inside, and the more that Lucio looked around, the more he noticed something; Adlersbrunn was like some alternate version of Eichenwalde, which was interesting to see to say the least. Instead of there being a large drop-off on each side of the bridge going to the castle doors like back home, the drop-offs were filled with water; small ponds resting on each side. He moved to look into the ponds, tilting his head as he saw tiny fish swimming around in the water, smiling at the tiny creatures.

Castle doors opened slowly, the cranking sound bringing Lucio’s attention and he quickly caught up with Ana. It was clean here, unlike back home where this place was ravaged by war and dead bodies of Omnics. It was like taking a trip back in time, seeing the castle in all its glory before everything happened.

The sudden booming of a voice brought Lucio from his thoughts.

“You will leave my castle and my sight - immediately!”

“But, Lord-!”

“Do I have to call the guards on you like I do every time you come here?! OUT!”

They rounded the corner to see the throne. There, Reinhardt sat, adorning a crown upon his head and one of those king-ly capes around his shoulders. In-front of him stood an oddly familiar figure, the peg-leg giving it away immediately. The white hair was a surprise, so was the fact it _wasn’t_ on fire. It was Junkrat, or an alternate verse sort of Junkrat. What was with the get-up? He looked like a scientist or something of the like. That had to be the most amount of clothes he’d ever seen on the Aussie.

Ana had stopped in her tracks, and Lucio had done the same thing as the alternate Junkrat walked past them, but slowed himself upon seeing Lucio, staring at him like he was some sort of ghost, wide-eyed behind those goggles of his. The Brazilian wasn’t sure what to do, simply staring right back at the male before he continued on, stomping out of the court with his good leg.

“Well that was weird,” Lucio murmured under his breath, not being heard by Ana or the Lord.

“Ana, so nice to see you!” The Lord laughed after he was done rubbing his head. He stood, arms out-stretched. “I am glad you could make it…”

“I would not ever miss a meeting with you, even if I was attacked by three Werewolves and a Vampire!” Ana joked, giving the Lord a hug, her smaller form easily being hidden within the larger arms of the man. He laughed then looked in Lucio’s direction, looking startled.

“Am I seeing things, or is that…?”

“I’m afraid that he is not the Lucio we used to know. He comes from another world, so he tells me. He is almost exactly like the one we did know – so cheerful and upbeat, making jokes despite the dark that surrounds this place,” Ana smiled.

“Well, come here! Come here! Let me get a good look at you!” Reinhardt gestured for him to come closer, and so he did – albeit a bit timidly even if he knew how kind the man could be. The Lord stretched out an arm and gave him a side-hug, patting him on the back as he chuckled. Lucio gave him a hug back before backing off.

“Hey, so… who was that guy, exactly? He kinda reminds me of someone I know back home…” Lucio asked, curiosity getting the best of him. Reinhardt heaved a sigh, shaking his head.

“That is Doctor Jamison Junkenstein. He’s a creator of sorts, makes bots that I have no use for.” The Lord sat down in his throne, pinching the bridge of his nose. “He is also a pain; I have no love for him that is for certain.”

“Oh…” Lucio rubbed his arm in an embarrassed manor, not really sure what to say.

“Though, you – or the one me and Ana knew most – got along with him the best,” Reinhardt spoke, leaning back in his throne. “There were rumors that you two – or _they_ were – a thing, if you catch my drift.”

“… Like they were… together?” Lucio questioned.

“That is what we heard.” Ana nodded, “After all, Lucio would always go up to his lab and he would be there for some time. Nobody knew what they did there. It would also seem like Junkenstein would make trinkets for only him, and when he was gone he didn’t know how to take it.”

“I believe that is when he began making those bots, it is tough to say…” Reinhardt sighed.

“… Wonder if that’s why he looked at me the way he did… Uh, anyway… Ana said that you could get me a place to stay, perhaps? I don’t exactly have anywhere to go.” Lucio spoke up; changing the subject quickly – not entirely enjoying the whole atmosphere he seemed to have created.

“Of course! Of course!” The Lord stood up, letting out a soft sigh before he began walking, to which Ana and Lucio followed after him. “I think you should stay here for a while… I will let you have one of the rooms until we can find a good place for you to set-up. How long do you think you will be staying in this world?”

“I dunno. I mean… I don’t even know how I got here in the first place.” Lucio mumbled.

“Reinhardt, as much as I don’t want to suggest… perhaps we could ask the Vishkar Vampires for aid. Some of them know of the magics; perhaps they have a way to get him back.” Ana spoke up, albeit a bit softly.

“Bah! I will not think of such a thing!” He bellowed, “you can’t trust Vampires, especially not those ones. Ask for aid and they’d suddenly be running through the town draining the blood out of our people as a sort of payment.”

The rest of the walk through the castle was spent in silence as the Lord showed Lucio to the room he’d temporarily stay in. Ana bid him farewell and the two left him to get accustomed to it for the time being. It was just like you’d expect any room in a castle to look like; fancy big bed covered with so many pillows he couldn’t even count them, large windows that led to a balcony you could walk on and look out to the village down below, a large dresser with a mirror hung beside it, carpet laid out here and there but not covering the floor all the way. Besides the stone walls, the place was so… nice.

Lucio skated towards the windows, opening them and skating out some to look around. The village was busy it seemed for now, and he could watch the people do their daily tasks. He leaned against the stone railing and sighed, crossing his arms over it before resting his head upon them. That was when he spied something –a familiar cowboy hat and that red poncho he usually wore. He perked up some and contemplated going to talk to him; see what exactly was up with McCree in this universe.

He decided it was much better than wasting the day away in the castle. He quickly rushed back in, shutting the windows so bugs didn’t get in and flew out the door only to nearly crash into Reinhardt. He laughed and held up his hands.

“Easy! Easy! Where are you off to in such a rush?”

“I uh…saw someone I wanted to go talk to… his name’s McCree – at least in my world his name is…”

“Ah… Jesse McCree – the Vampire Slayer…” Reinhardt mumbled, “The boy hunts Vampires in areas where they cause the most ruckus… but there is the thought that he is also a Werewolf… people think it’s what makes him so sharp and why his reflexes are as fast as they are.”

“Really?”

“Mm-hmm.” Reinhardt nodded, “The only nights he seems to be gone are when the moon is full… I know because I hired him to watch over the village for some time, seeing as we had a few Vampire attacks these past few weeks.”

“Oh… that’s terrible,” Lucio whispered. “Sorry to hear…”

“Either way, I think it would be nice if you went to talk to him, he might not be too open at first but if you keep trying and land on a topic he likes he'll converse with you. I… also wanted to ask if you’d go see what Junkenstein is up to – his lab is fairly easy to spot. It is just a little bit out of the village. You do not have to go look, but I would appreciate it if you would, my boy. He might trust you enough...”

“Yeah… I wouldn’t mind going to see him after I see McCree. I mean, he can’t be that different from the Junkrat I know back home…”

“Thank you, Lucio. I know I should not be asking such from you, seeing as you just got here…”

“It’s totally fine!” Lucio beamed, “I don’t mind one bit! Anything to help out a friend. Besides, I think I owe you one for letting me stay here.”

Reinhardt simply smiled back, “It means a lot to me. Ah, also… when talking to McCree, be careful not to bring up his scars. He would prefer not to talk about them...”

“Alright, don’t worry. I’ll be careful. I’ll see you later, Lord.” He shot him a double pistol before heading out. He couldn’t wait to see what McCree in this world was like, he hoped he wasn’t too bad…


	3. Little Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting and speaking with McCree is one thing, but talking with Junkenstein is a whole other ball game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lil long but i didn't feel like separating it into two parts haha. if there are typo's sorry, i'll look it through again when i'm not tired.

Lucio glided along lazily, his feet barely leaving the ground as he left the castle, humming along with a tune that was playing in his earpiece. It was the only thing that made him nearly forget he was in a world filled with magic – something only some people would dream of entering. He wondered how envious D.Va would be of him when he got back to simply say he’d been somewhere she’d only dream about going. Probably pretty upset, and he was a bit amused at the thought. His dreads bounced as he grooved out to the song subtly, trying hard to not seem out-of-place, despite the fact his wear was far too easy to identify out of everyone else, being so bright and colourful compared to all the dark covers the people seemed to dress in.

He wasn’t much for giving fashion advice, but if he had the choice, he’d want this place to be a bit more bright, maybe it would bring some light on the long faces he was seeing as he glided through the village. These people really needed to smile a bit more, aside from the occasional smile he’d see when people were talking to each other. Maybe he was too used to seeing smiles wherever he went that he forgot what it looked like in a place that held no light.

As he looked around, keeping an eye out for McCree, he caught sight of a sudden flash of red as it traveled into what looked like some sort of bar. As much as he didn’t want to be caught in there, it was probably the only time he’d actually catch McCree somewhere he could talk with him without having to trail after him like some sort of lost puppy.

There was a bit of hesitance as he skated into the tavern, dark eyes searching for the cowboy-esque male from behind his green visors. And he eventually saw him, far in the back, feet up on the table with a glass of what was either bourbon or whiskey in his gloved hand with his hat tilted down, covering a good portion of his face. Lucio gained courage as he glided over gracefully, making sure to avoid some of the customers that seemed a little rowdy despite how little there were.

“… ‘Scuse me,” Lucio spoke up, only receiving a grunt from the other. “You’re Jesse McCree, right?”

“… Th’ one an’ only, kid,” he grumbled, tugging a bit at his hat as he looked up some at the other. “… Wait, Lucio, ‘s that you I’m seein’? Shit, here I thought you died or somtehin’.”

Guess people never took notice to his outfit before they spoke up about him looking like the other Lucio, even if he never knew if they had the same gimmick when it came to clothes, he was sure they could tell a difference from his skates. “Uh… well, I’m afraid I’m not _that_ Lucio… My name _is_ Lucio, though!” He took a seat beside McCree, to which he immediately brought his legs down; boots making contact with the floor like they should have been.

“Well, now that ya’ mention it…” he frowned before he leaned back, taking a sip of whatever poison was in the glass he held. Lucio would rather not try and sniff at it to figure out which of the liquids it was he was consuming, rather keep his thoughts on what he wanted to talk about. “You don’t look all _that_ alike… got th’ same hair though… those legs’re pretty fancy… almost like th’ ones Junkenstein made fer the actual Lucio when he lost his own legs.”

Well that was a surprise to hear. A little sad, but interesting. This wasn’t exactly how Lucio imagined their conversation going but it was a start. He leaned forward a bit, resting his arms on the table – slouching some but keeping his interest entirely on the Vampire Slayer. “The other one lost his legs?”

“Yup… it was an’ accident if I recall right…” he took another swig of the drink in his hand, setting the glass on the table as he copied the Brazilian’s stance. Lucio got a good look at McCree’s face, a handful of scars rested along the bridge of his nose, as if something had clawed him across it, and a large scar ranging down from his cheek bone to near his chin, a bit of his beard being scrapped clean where the scar rested. There was also some raking down his eyes, but not enough to make him blind. He almost missed what McCree was saying as he examined the scars and wondered what they came from, “Some think Junkenstein caused th’ accident jus’ so he could show off his creations and jus’ what he could do… I know what really happened; poor kid was wanderin’ a bit too far an’ he found himself in a heap o’ trouble.”

“With what?”

“Eh… some robbers or thief’s… they either cut off his legs cause they wanted t’ watch him suffer cause he was so upbeat or as some weird sacrifice t’ some… I ‘unno… cult or somethin’. Either way, Junkenstein found him, built him legs after they made sure he didn’t bleed out.”

Talk about a grim conversation starter. Lucio shifted, scratching at his neck. McCree gave him a toothy grin.

“Sorry, kid. Didn’t mean t’ gross you out or nothin’…”

“It’s fine, I just wasn’t expecting the conversation to go that way…” Reinhardt was wrong; he wasn’t that difficult to chat with. Maybe it was the fact he reminded him of the other – just like he did with Ana and the Lord – that McCree just opened up almost like they knew each other of the longest of time. “Uhm… anyway, I just… wanted to say that I heard you were a Vampire Slayer… the McCree I know back home is just a really cool Gunslinger.”

“Tch… an’ you don’t think I can do th’ same, eh?”

“Oh! No! I just… I guess I’m just tryin’ to see exactly what everyone here is like and compare them to how they are back where I’m from…”

Jesse raised a brow at the other, obviously confused but not saying anything about it. Lucio smiled a little.

“Sorry, I… okay, so… I was transferred into this world for no exact reason other than some weird joke or somethin’. I don’t know why I’m here, but I feel like I was put here for some reason. Hopefully whatever it is I’m supposed to do will allow me to go back home once it’s done. I don’t really know how my fans would react if I was suddenly gone from the face of, well… my earth, I guess!” he chuckled softly, to which McCree just shrugged his shoulders.

“Sorry t’ hear, kid. I don’t do that whole magic thing, which I’m pretty sure that was what brought you here… so I can’t tell ya’,” he shrugged, “I’m jus’ a simple Vampire Slayer after all…”

“Yeah… true…” Lucio nodded, heaving out a sigh as he bested his chin on his forearms, fingers tapping softly on the wood of the table they sat at. It was funny, just how much everyone he knew was almost the same as back home… well, at least everyone he had met so far.

Lucio stood up from the chair and extended a hand out towards McCree, who gladly shook it with his hand. “Nice to meet you, McCree…”

“Y’know, you should dress in darker colours…” the Vampire Slayer suddenly spoke up, causing Lucio to blink and cock his head to the side in confusion. McCree rolled his eyes and gestured to his colourful outfit, to which he looked down and gave him a ‘so-what?’ look.

“You DO know Vampires are attracted t’ bright colours, _right_?” He narrowed his eyes some, not in a threatening manner but one that made Lucio feel a little embarrassed.

“Actually, I didn’t… that was a fact I never heard…”

“If yer planning on goin’ out of the village any time soon, be sure to throw on somethin’ dark so you don’t stand out… you’d be surprised just how fast a Vishkar Vamp could stalk you and bite you on th’ neck… almost had it happen t’ me a few times…”

“I… was thinking about going up to Junkenstein’s lab… The Lord said it wasn’t that far out of the village I just figured I’d get there quick before I was spotted…”

“Well, best be careful out there, kid. The Vamps may not come into the village cause I’m here an’ they know it, but you go out there? You’re probably bound to run into one that’s jus’ waitin’ for an easy meal…”

And with that tid-bit of information, Jesse tipped his hat and crossed his arms. That was a clear indication that the DJ could leave the tavern, the stench of liquor stinging his nose as he skated out of the place as fast as he could. He’d definitely need to wash his clothes sometime soon, hoping that the stench didn’t latch onto him while he was in there.

Though, if McCree was right… he’d need to ask Ana to borrow a cape or something to throw over himself so he didn’t draw attention to himself while he was out in the woods. He didn’t trust himself enough to be able to escape the fangs of a Vampire, even with the speed his skates generated. Without Ribbit, he couldn’t fight properly and would just have to rely on something else otherwise he’d go without a second thought. Looks like the meeting with Junkenstein would have to wait a bit longer as he went back up to the castle.

The clouds up above still blocked out the sun, making it impossible to know what time it was. Maybe sometime past noon he was sure since he and Ana had arrived when the sun was highest in the sky, even if it was difficult to tell then. But exactly how much time had passed? An hour? Two? He couldn’t tell anymore, and the fact the clouds were continuously getting darker didn’t help his situation at all.

“I think it is going to rain… again,” Ana mumbled as she drank her tea.

“Have you guys been having a lot of rain recently?” Lucio asked, staring out a window as they sat in the dining room, Reinhardt at the head of the table as Ana sat in the chair to the right of him. The Lord nodded, a soft grunt escaping him.

“It has been getting darker and colder each passing day. It is probably the Witch of the Wild’s doing it… she is always brewing something  up…” He growled out, the food on the plate in-front of him just sitting there, as if the two of them had the same things on their minds; nothing. They had offered Lucio something, but he kindly refused, not entirely in the mood to eat. A strange thing for him to do, but he just didn’t feel… hungry, at all. He simply stared out the window, focused on nothing with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Lucio, please. Sit down… Allow the cooks to bring you something, please.” Ana suddenly spoke up, getting out of her seat to gently take hold of his hand so she could lead him to the table. He sighed, allowing her to tug him before he skated over and sat down to the left of the Lord. The woman smiled as she sat back in her seat, her plate completely empty as she had already consumed what was brought for her, a cup of tea still filled with liquid however. “What would you like, dear? You should try the soup; it is completely hand-made.”

Lucio shrugged, taking a moment to figure out exactly why he felt the way he did. It was like this place was affecting him, wrapping its dark claws around him only to pull him into darkness. He didn’t like it; it was completely ruining his whole vibe!

“Sure, I’ll try the soup… and, by the way… McCree isn’t that bad of a guy, y’know. I was actually surprised he opened up to me the second I started talking to him.” Lucio spoke, looking up at Renihardt.

“Once more the old Lucio leaves an impression… he was able to get along with nearly everyone. Yet some people seemed to think he was simply annoying, always trying to be cheerful…” Reinhardt mumbled as he finally began to cut at his steak, still slightly warm but not all that hot.

The DJ looked at Ana before he smiled, a bowl of soup being placed in-front of him, “Uh, so… McCree told me that I should wear darker clothes if I was planning on going out of the village… so… I was wondering if I could borrow a cloak or something – y’know, to hide my outfit so I don’t draw attention to myself. I’d rather not be bit by a Vampire…”

“Oh, of course…” Ana giggled, “I have a few cloaks you could borrow, how thoughtless of me to not offer you one when we got here…”

“Yeah… I mean… if I’m going to visit Junkenstein, I don’t wanna have a run-in with something like that…”

Ana blinked her lone eye, looking at the Lord for a moment. “Reinhardt, did you tell this kind boy to go talk with that psycho of a creator?”

There was a bit of hesitance as Reinhardt put down his silverware. “Yes, I did. I wished for him to go see what that man is up to. I do not think a man like Jamison can stay sane for too long all alone. I am worried that he is doing something that might bring harm upon my people. I only wished to send Lucio because… he just might be able to bring Jamison around.”

“… As much as I would advise against it… I suppose you are correct… Jamison has been a tad more… off than normal. Hopefully you can save him from whatever dark place he is suffering in now.” Ana murmured. “… Come find me when you are done eating, I’ll have a cloak ready for you so you can leave and hopefully return without any bite-marks.”

“Thanks, Ana. Means a lot.” Lucio beamed his smile as wide as it could possibly be.

The soup was interesting, the broth was a steak-like flavor with bits of what could be related to dumplings made from pure flower with some bits of sliced potato and chunks of meat. It was oddly delicious, and Lucio found himself nearly scarfing it down like a ravenous dog even while he was still trying to have table manners. Funny how you never think about how hungry you actually are until you start eating something.

He slipped out of the dining room once he was dismissed, skating down the halls slowly while jamming out to some music when he saw he was all alone. He’d find Ana waiting by the doors of the castle, a black as night cloak folded in her hands. She smiled at him, her visible eye lighting up some.

“Here you go.” She spoke, handing it to him before she helped him put it on. She reached for the hood and pulled it over his head – his dreads bouncing around and dangling in-front of his face when she did so. It elicited a laugh from her as she tried to tame the wild locks. Lucio quickly backed away.

“Hey, it’s fine, I got it.” He laughed, fixing his dreads so he could actually see without them getting in the way.

“Sorry… it must be the mother in me,” Ana apologized, to which Lucio shook his head.

“It’s fine, I get it. Anyway… I guess I’ll be talking to you later after I go see what Jamie is up to. See you later,” he brought her in for a hug, one that she gladly returned to him, arms giving a sudden tight squeeze before she pulled back. She placed her hands on each side of his face, looking him in the eyes with her lone one.

“Be careful out there, Lucio. There may be vampires wandering around seeing as the sun has been blocked out by clouds…” Ana warned as he began to skate away.

In all honesty? Lucio was actually terrified, his heart thumping in his chest as fast as it could go without giving him a near heart-attack. It was going to be tough finding his way around now that he thought about it as he approached the gates that separated the forest from the village. He went to open them when a sudden voice called out to him.

“Hey, kid!” It was McCree, his thumbs dug into his pockets as he stared at him, cigar in his mouth. “You ain’t thinkin’ ‘bout goin’ out there all alone, are ya?”

“Uh… I…” Lucio shrugged his shoulders, looking to the ground.

“I’m comin’ with ya’.” He interrupted, sucking on his cigar before making it switch from one corner of his mouth to the other, blowing out smoke some.

“Alright. I guess it’d be nice to have company. I’m heading to Junkenstein’s castle, so…  if you could help me get there in one-piece it’d be much appreciated!”

“… Don’t have t’ go into the place, do I?” McCree asked. Lucio shook his head.

“No. I was plannin’ on talking with him alone, so you can do whatever for a while. I… I need to see what’s up with him is all. I don’t know how long I’ll be.”

“Kid, you look _exactly_ like th’ other Lucio. Junkenstein won’t let ya’ leave for some time if he sees you, I’m sure.” He laughed.

McCree opened the gate for Lucio before he began to walk, McCree’s right hand grabbing at his cigar as he blew out a puff of smoke, to which Lucio’s nose crinkled as he smelled it. He wasn’t all that down for the scent of tobacco or anything of the like, so he held his breath every time the cowboy would allow a smoke cloud to escape his mouth that wasn’t his own breath.

“How far’s Jamie’s lab?” the DJ asked, tugging at his cloak to hide his face a bit more, keeping his eyes open as he looked around the forest that surrounded them, keeping an eye out for any movement that wasn’t an animal.

“Not too far, ‘bout a ten minute walk. Could make it in five if you run…” McCree answered, looking to be just as alert as he was.

“… Hey, I don’t mean to be rude,” Lucio began, causing him to look at him. “But… were… you that Werewolf I saw – yesterday. When I first arrived. I ran into one and it wore the same thing you are… I won’t tell anyone, I promise! And  I always keep my promises!”

“… yeah… ‘S a damn curse from th’ Witch o’ The Wilds… Lucky me I managed t’ get it under control. I don’t attack people anymore like she had planned for me… glad I managed th’ will power to do it. Though I’ve been a Vampire Slayer longer than I’ve been a Werewolf,” McCree admitted, stopping in his tracks as a bush just barely rustled.

Out jumped a small rabbit, causing him to let out a slight growl but that was it. Lucio couldn’t help but chuckle at that, shaking his head as he began to skate down the path set before them, McCree soon trailing after him. Rain began to fall as they approached the large building, one that looked straight out of an old horror type of movie – almost looking like a mansion but not at the same time. Lucio approached it, but McCree stayed back, the rain beginning to pour down now.

“I ain’t goin’ near that place. Makes my hairs stand up on end and my animal instincts go bonkers.”

The DJ frowned but understood completely, timidly skating over to the porch to get out of the rain that could possibly cause some damage to his skates if he wasn’t quick enough. With the rain soaking into his cloak, he knocked on the door hesitantly and waited, grabbing ahold of the sides of the hood as he tugged it forward.

There were locks being undone on the other side of the door as a goggled eye peeked out from behind the door.

“…” The door shut before one last lock was taken off and the door opened fully. It was Junkenstein, staring at him and taking in his whole appearance. Suddenly, it came to him, “… Oh! Please! Come in! Come in!” he quickly spoke, taking hold of Lucio’s hands before practically dragging him inside. “I… I am so sorry! I just… it’s been so long!” one gloved hand and one metal hand grabbed the sides of the hood the Brazilian still had up and put it down, eyes hidden behind goggles admiring the dreads for a moment. Lucio took in all the features of Jamison’s appearance, noticing the stubble on his face, the lack of bushy eyebrows, and of course the white hair he recognized from earlier.

“Uh, hey, Jamie.” Lucio finally spoke up, removing his wet cloak, to which Junkenstein took and put it up to dry. “Sorry about the mess… it started raining pretty hard out there.”

“No, no, no! It is fine!” He laughed, turning his sights on him. “I’m so glad you’re here! I… I thought you forgot about me or something!” the doctor laughed a bit nervously, and Lucio found it hard to bite his tongue back. How he wanted to tell him that he was not the same Lucio he knew, but he felt like Junkenstein would just interrupt him.

And he was right.

“S-so!” Jamison grabbed his hand before he began to tug him along, “I have something to show you! I think you’ll like it!”

“Jamison-“

“Really! I know I shower you with things all the time, but I think you are really gonna like this one!”

“Jamie-“

“Save your words till after I show you what I made you!”

Lucio couldn’t help but smile a little at the other’s excitement, though there was a tinge of sadness in it. What was he going to do with this guy? How was he going to take the fact he was not the same Lucio? It would break his already-fragile heart if he didn’t know… Or maybe he did, and if felt like a dream with him here.

It was really sad to think about.

Junkenstein had led him to some sort of lab, the DJ stuck in his own thoughts to where he didn’t even notice where they had been going. He looked around, spotting different things. There were either unfinished projects resting up against the walls or in-process works that were hidden with white sheets covering them. There was one specific one that caught his eye and it was massive, surrounded by weird gadgets and what looked to be some sort of rod for conducting electricity pointed at it, but Jamison drew his attention instantly before he could say anything.

“I, uh… made this for you!” Junkenstein smiled, handing him a small, robotic frog with bright blue eyes. Lucio couldn’t help but accept it, not wanting to be rude. “I know how much you enjoy frogs… an’ I realized I didn’t make anythin’ like that for you yet! Ahhahaha…”

“I… wow…” the small frog opened its mouth, a random tune beginning to play from it. “Oh! It’s a musical frog!”

The doctor smiled, “Yeah… you are always singing, so… I decided to get some music so you could sing with something playing in the background…” He grabbed the frog and pointed to a button on its neck. “This changes th’ songs it plays. Some I made myself… just for you.” He giggled, handing it back to him. Wow… the other Lucio was pretty damn lucky if they were together like Ana and Reinhardt had said.

“Thanks, Jamie… this is really neat!” Lucio blushed a little, rubbing the back of his neck before Junkenstein leaned forward some.

“Soooo, where’s my kiss?” he grinned, causing the DJ’s blush to grow. What kind of kiss? A cheek kiss? A… on-the-lips kiss? He decided it was best to give him a quick kiss on the lips, but at the last minute he turned and kissed Jamison on the cheek, giggling as he backed away. Jamison looked confused for a moment and Lucio laughed even more.

“Sorry, Jamie. I think I may be a little sick, don’t really want you to catch it,” he lied, pretending to give a little sniffle. Jamison blinked before he grinned.

“Ah… well, that’s… okay I suppose! Any kiss is better than none anyway…” he mumbled, adjusting the goggles on his face. “… you wanna see somethin’ I’ve been working on? You gotta promise t’ not talk ‘bout what you’re ‘bout t’ see…”

“… I promise, Jamison. Don’t worry.” Lucio smiled, following Junkenstein over towards the table that he had been curious about earlier. The Brazilian stood on beside the Doctor as he looked to him, hands resting slowly on the sheet before he tugged it off with grace. There, on the table, laid a large, green, mangled creature. Lucio gasped, placing a hand over his mouth as he took a step back.

It _looked_ like Roadhog – a Frankenstein version of the bodyguard he knew back home anyway. Junkenstein laughed, grabbing hold of Lucio’s hand before bringing him closer.

“Don’t worry! He’s not alive… he won’t bite you.” He placed his gloved hand on the creation’s hand and patted it. “I started workin’ on this a lil’ while ago... my biggest project yet. I think the only trouble I’m having is trying to bring it to life…”

“… I… Junkenstein… what made you want to make… _this_?”

“… everyone who dared laugh at me.” His voice was filled with anger, even though it was calmly said Lucio could just tell that there was malice and dark intentions towards the people from the village. “They all laughed, called me crazy, an idiot! A fail of an inventor!” he began to shout, stomping around to the other side of the table. “I refuse to let them do that to me! I… I…”

Lucio quickly skated over as Jamison began to break down into tears, hands over his goggles as he wept. Lucio wrapped his arms around the taller and slowly fell to the ground with him. Jamison latched onto the DJ for support, his head nesting in the crook of his neck.

“… You’re th’ only one who gets me, Lu…” he mumbled, eyes shut as he sat there, arms clinging onto the shorter. Lucio giggled, resting his chin on Jamison’s shoulder.

“… I try to, Jamie…” it hurt to lie… it really did. But what was he supposed to do? It was beginning to hurt him now, seeing the Doctor like this… he’d never be able to handle knowing about the other Lucio. Unless this was a charade and he knew all along. It was truly hard to tell, he was playing the role so well.

“… Please, stay with me t’night… I don’t think I can be alone right now…” Junkenstein sobbed, pushing his goggles up to his hairline as he looked at Lucio, eyes filled with tears. Lucio’s heart wretched from his chest at the look of the puffy eyes. The blue of the goggles blocked out just how red his eyes were. He must have been crying for some time before Lucio even came to visit.

A wide smile came to his face, giving Jamison a hopeful look as he waited to hear the words;

“… Don’t worry… I’ll stay.”


End file.
